


404 Page Not Found

by Kong4



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kong4/pseuds/Kong4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo得了阿尔茨海默症，Mark决定把他带回加州亲自照顾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	404 Page Not Found

一开始只是偶尔发生一些小状况，比如忘记给汽车加油，比如记错开会的时间，比如在家门口却找不到钥匙。Eduardo以为这不过是压力过大或者睡眠质量下降，完全没把它们当成大事来对待。

之后突然有一天，他忘记厨房里还煎着牛排就决定上床睡觉，然后被尖锐的火警铃声和外面消防队砸门的声音惊醒。半边房子基本烧没了，万幸的是他自己除了嗓子被烟尘熏得很难受之外其他一切还好。

两天之后他回公司继续上班，午饭之后秘书告诉他有客来访，他走进接待室，等待他的是一个无论如何都不应该出现在新加坡的人。

Mark。

 

 

“你来干什么？”对那家伙他可没什么好态度。虽然没错，他们已经恢复联系了，逢年过节也互致问候，不过你懂的，那都是为了面子上过得去。他还没真正原谅Mark呢。

“你好Wardo。我也很好，谢谢关系。”Mark开口，依然是一副气死人的腔调。

“亲爱的Facebook终于能离开Daddy了是吗？”

“Wardo，我不是来找你吵架的。”Mark挺直后背抬起下巴，一个简简单单的动作却让Eduardo顿时觉得面前坐着的并不是他恨不得老死不相往来的混蛋Mark，而是雷厉风行说一不二的Facebook CEO，这份气场竟让他把所有讽刺的话都咽了下去。

Mark继续说：“你家前几天失火，消息都传到硅谷了。Wardo，你还好吗？”虽然他依然面无表情，Eduardo从声音听出他真的很担心。

于是他也放软了声音：“是的，我没事。我是说，房子烧了但是我还好。”

“你应该在医院多呆几天，仔细检查一下，没有病症不能代表你的身体没有受损。我得确定你没事才能安心，所以Wardo，我们下午去医院吧，我已经预约好了我们一会儿就可以……”

Eduardo觉得有点跟不上Mark的节奏，不得不打断他：“停一下，Mark，我有体检过，真的没事。”

“那是你刚被救出来的时候，医生肯定只查了呼吸道和外伤。你怎么能保证吸入的浓烟对内脏不会有损害？你之前一直都觉得我不注意身体不好好吃饭，但你现在一个人住能连炉火都忘记关。我们之间让人不放心的究竟是谁？”Mark站起来，大有Eduardo不点头决不罢休的气势。“如果你不跟我去医院的话，我就黑掉你公司的网络直到你同意为止。”

Eduardo对这种无赖行径简直不知如何吐槽，最后只能点头同意。Mark看起来很满意，拾起地上的双肩包就催着他赶紧走。

 

 

Mark坚持等到他的检查结果再离开，所以三天之后他又陪着Eduardo一起回到医院。

医生严肃地把他们带进一间私人谈话室，Eduardo看见墙上挂着几张脑CT图，医生开始说话，吞吞吐吐却让人不容置疑。

那些单词组成的句子让Eduardo没法理解——他只是偶尔会忘事，最严重的不过烧了房子，然而现在医生告诉他——阿尔茨海默症？

“这不可能。”他听见自己的声音，茫然地颤抖着，“我才刚过三十岁，这不可能。”

医生逃避似的低下了头，含混道：“这种病症并不是单纯的老年病，中青年的发病率也是不低的。”

Eduardo突然想起Mark还坐在他旁边，一直沉默着，他转头看过去，Mark盯着医生，仿佛他不是Eduardo的主治医师而是刚黑了Facebook的大恶魔。苍白的双手放在膝盖上紧紧握成拳头，身体微微颤抖着。

医生又开始说话了，大概是日常的注意事项和治疗方案之类的话题。但Eduardo没怎么听进去。

 

 

他们没有开车来医院，Eduardo现在有点庆幸，他不确定自己还有没有能力开车。而Mark……Mark从刚才开始还没说过一句话，Eduardo觉得他现在似乎也没有开车的状态。  
在回程的出租车上他们沉默不语，直到Eduardo的新公寓，Mark依然没有开口。Eduardo甚至想要不要讲个笑话来活跃一下气氛。

他觉得自己要么是还没有真正消化掉这个消息，所以现在还和没事儿人一样；要么就是不知什么时候大彻大悟了才如此看淡生死。

而Mark，Mark沉默的让人心惊。Eduardo相信自己曾经见过Mark最生气时候的样子，就是他冻结账户的那晚，Mark从加州给他打电话，凶狠地质问他怎么能置Facebook的安危于不顾做出那样的事情，语速爆表到他想插话解释都找不到空隙。

想到这，Eduardo清了清嗓子，说：“我很抱歉。”

Mark看向他。

Eduardo有点害羞但他坚持说了出来：“我是说，我欠你一句抱歉，对不起我那时冻结了账户。我应该早点告诉你但现在也不晚，以后说不定我就全忘……”

Mark突然打断了他。

Mark没有说话，而是直接用自己的嘴堵上了Eduardo的，Eduardo愣了一下才反应过来Mark在吻他。一开始，这个吻的角度不对，他们差点撞到鼻子，不过Mark很快调整好了坐姿，开始用力在Eduardo的双唇上辗转研磨，接着伸出舌头沿着Eduardo的唇线舔舐着，牙齿轻咬，催促Eduardo快点张开嘴放他进去。

Eduardo想把他推开，但Mark的双手早就牢牢地握住了他的肩膀让他一动都不能动。Mark继续舌头和牙齿并用，在他的嘴唇上又咬又舔，他最终忍不住张开嘴，Mark的舌头立即登堂入室，急切地纠缠起他的舌头，又丝毫不留死角地把他口腔各处都扫了个遍。

他的手已经从Eduardo肩头上滑了下来，利落地抽出Eduardo的衬衫，沿着脊椎向上抚摸。Mark双手冰凉，手心湿湿的，他的手掌在Eduardo背部摩擦了一会儿，然后用指尖有节奏地敲击着，仿佛在编辑着代码又仿佛在弹着钢琴。

他们双唇紧贴着，久久不愿分开直到他们都不得不停下来喘气。Mark的嘴唇红的仿佛下一秒就能着起火来，Eduardo猜测自己也好不到哪去。他们互相凝视，因为离得太近都能感受到彼此的鼻息。然后Mark再次把双手搭上Eduardo的肩膀，消除了他们仅存的那点距离，和Eduardo额头相抵。

Eduardo感到Mark的卷发痒痒地蹭着他，和Mark几近低不可闻的声音：“Wardo，和我回美国。”

 

 

他震惊地后撤：“你说什么？”

Mark对他的反应明显很不高兴：“你要和我回美国。美国的医疗水平比这里高得多，一定有研究所可以找出治疗方法。而且你需要人照顾，我可以照顾你。”

Eduardo无奈道：“Mark，你连仙人掌都养不活。”

“我可以学。顺便说一句，我现在养狗养的挺好的。”

“你完全不了解！”Eduardo被他这种玩笑般的态度激怒，起身焦躁地踱步，“你知道阿尔茨海默症患者后期会变成什么样子吗？完全失去行动能力！生活不能自理！神志不清甚至会发疯发狂！你……你凭什么说你能搞定这些！”他觉得从确诊之后一直控制着他的那股置身事外的淡漠正在被愤怒和恐惧慢慢侵蚀，Eduardo狠狠捋了捋头发，想要大喊大哭，眼睛却如沙漠般干涩。

Mark站起来，目光毫不迟疑地与他对视：“我知道，Eduar——Wardo，我全都知道。所以我更不能让你一个人留在这里，等到某一时刻随便找家疗养院然后终结自己。我决不允许这种事情发生。Wardo，你得让我陪着你。”

Eduardo逃避着他的目光，颓然跌坐在沙发上。Mark低头看了他一会儿，然后缓缓低下身子盘腿坐到地板上，双手坚定地覆上Eduardo膝盖上青筋毕露的拳头。

“Wardo，”Mark轻声说，Eduardo抬眼与他对视，在那双冰蓝色的眼眸中他只看见自己的倒影——完完全全、只有他一个人，“Wardo，我不会留你一个人面对。”

Eduardo再也控制不住地重重点头，眼泪随着这个动作“啪”地滴在了Mark手上。

 

 

他用三天的时间把工作彻底交代清楚，以生病静养为名堵了绝大部分人的嘴。然后简单收拾了自己的行李，便随着Mark来到加州。

他母亲去世多年，父亲则在诉讼之前就与他断绝了关系。从某种程度上说这使他感觉放松，因为这样了无牵挂似乎尤为有助于在死亡前将自己调整到最佳心态。

和Mark在一起生活十分简单，或许是担心他再烧掉一栋房子，Mark花了比他想象的多得多的时间留在家里陪着他。虽然大多数时间，Mark缩在书房里，面对着三块显示屏和一台笔记本，电话放在手边随时下着各种指示。但是Mark每天呆在Facebook总部的时间少的可怜，更不用说通宵加班了。

Mark在每个房间都贴了颜色各式的标签，甚至还给一些电器写了用法。他在客厅、厨房和Eduardo的卧室里都安了摄像头，Eduardo不知道这些摄像头的终端是在哪台电脑上。  
他不知道的事情越来越多了。

 

 

 

某天他忘记了自己笔记本电脑的密码，于是对着屏幕呆坐了一整个下午直到黄昏时分Mark从公司回来（Eduardo也不记得Mark是什么时候离开的）。

Mark看了一眼屏幕，探身取过机器开始敲键盘，一分钟不到，Eduardo就听见了顺利启动的声音。然后Mark重新把电脑放到他膝盖上，Eduardo摇摇头，合上盖子又把电脑递给了Mark。

“赔你一个电脑。”他平静地说。

Mark呆愣着仿佛无法理解他的话，然后脸上浮现出一个混合了痛苦、心碎和怨恨的表情，他阖眼躲开Eduardo的视线，抬起手顶上嘴唇艰难地吞咽了一下：“你以为你只欠我一台电脑么？”

Eduardo不解地看着他，他欠Mark更多吗？

 

 

Mark的眼睛里只有他一个人的身影，但那目光却仿佛有千斤重，他嘴巴开合仿佛想要说话但最终凑上来开始吻他。

这个吻比上一次顺利许多，Eduardo顺从地张开嘴任Mark的舌头为所欲为。他们互相交换着唾液和呼吸，Mark偶尔退开一点点放他喘息，一边用低不可闻的声音叫他的名字。  
“WARDO。”

于是他回答：“我在。”

 

 

“我是谁？”

“你是Mark。”

“我是你的朋友吗？”

“你是我最好的朋友。”

 

 

然后Mark继续吻他，他们吻得激烈而温柔，动情且缠绵。Mark的手渐渐从他肩头挪到他的腰侧，微微颤抖着解开了他的皮带，然后把他压倒在沙发上。

这是一次生疏的、毫无准备的性爱。他们两个像笨拙的青少年一般只晓得互相抚摸和亲吻。Mark手忙脚乱地为他褪去衬衫，品尝珍馐一般用舌头研磨着他的乳尖、腹部然后是肚脐。接着一口吞下他早已勃起的阴茎。

Eduardo无助地仰起头，因为快感从喉咙里发出呜咽不明的声音。想要更多但已经忘记了如何组织语言，只能凭本能配合Mark的动作一次次抬腰。Mark仿佛被他的回应激励，吞吐的节奏开始变得凌乱，几次之后Eduardo便喘息着射了出来。

Mark没有立即吞咽，于是白浊的液体顺着嘴角缓缓流淌下来。他伸出手指蘸了蘸便往Eduardo身后探去。

Eduardo感到身体被异物强行打开，他不适地扭动，Mark见状立即停住，手指轻轻往外抽，但Eduardo只挣扎了一下，便安静下来任Mark动作。

他们就此合二为一，紧紧相连。Eduardo不能说自己期盼了很久，但当这件事真正发生的时候，就是如此的理所当然。

他们相识于一个昏暗的充满酒精和亲吻的大厅，从此密不可分仿若双生；他们携手创业，改变了互联网格局和整个世界；他们对峙公堂分道扬镳，万里波涛隔绝了所有音讯和想念；但他们终于、终于又聚在了一起，这一次只有死亡能把他们分开。

 

 

Mark从Eduardo身体里退出来，走到卫生间打湿了毛巾又折返回来。Eduardo蜷缩在沙发上，安静地看他为自己清理身体。然后Mark将毛巾随手一扔，托着Eduardo的肩膀他把拉起来，半抱半扶地把他带进了卧室。

他们额头相抵，互相凝视了一会儿，Mark拉过毛毯将两人紧紧裹住，Eduardo疲惫地阖上眼。

 

 

“Wardo。”

“嗯？”

“不要忘记我。”

 

 

他没有忘记Mark，但开始忘记越来越多的事情。有一天他出门散步忘记了回去的路，一个人在公园长椅上呆坐了整个下午。Mark通过手机定位找到他的时候天已经完全黑透，他穿着短袖，在路灯下瑟瑟发抖。

Mark的脸色阴沉，脱下自己的夹克衫给他披上，Eduardo低头盯着衣服看了一会突然笑嘻嘻地说：“这衣服还挺好的。”

Mark看着他，沉静地说：“大二那年我从你衣橱里拿的。”

“我们上过一所大学吗？”

“是的，那是哈佛。”

“酷啊。”

 

 

还有一天吃完午饭之后，Eduardo突然跑进厨房打开冰箱。Mark惊讶地跟过来发现他已经扯开了一袋吐司面包拼命往嘴里塞。

Mark夺过食品袋：“你刚刚已经吃过饭了。”

“我没有。”Eduardo两颊鼓囊囊，口齿不清地回答道，“我很饿，Mark，我想吃东西。”他瞪着棕色的大眼睛，Mark说不出拒绝的话来。

那天晚上以Eduardo大吐特吐Mark急招医生告终，Eduardo左手连着吊瓶，额头上的汗水浸湿了头发，但他依然虚弱地坚持：“我很饿，我没有吃饭。”

“你吃过饭了，Wardo。”

Eduardo用难以置信的眼神看着他，然后把脸埋进枕头。Mark听见低低的抽泣声。

他什么都没说，只更紧地握住了Eduardo没有针眼的那个手，在他的发旋上落下一个又一个吻。

 

 

那个晚上Mark从公司回到家里，发现每扇窗户都写满了鬼画符般的文字。他犀利地看向护工，护工在这目光下瑟缩不已，怯怯地回答说Saverin先生午睡醒来就是这样的。

他走向Eduardo，后者露出了“Hello，Mark”式的笑容。Eduardo开心地扬着手中的马克笔，孩童般欢乐地说：“Mark快看，你要的公式我给你写好了。”

又扯着Mark的袖子到卧室，巨大的落地窗上也是密密麻麻的数学符号。Eduardo站在他身边，仿佛小学生等待老师评语般，无限期许地看着他。

Mark紧紧地闭上眼睛，喉结上下滚动，过了很久都说不出话来。

终于他温柔地拉过Eduardo的手，轻轻抽出那只已经没水了的马克笔，带着Eduardo坐到床边，从床柜的密码箱里拿出医生交代的药丸，仔细数出几粒哄Eduardo吃下去。

他看着Eduardo吃了药之后沉沉睡去，走出房间，护工小心翼翼地问他窗户上的字迹要不要抹掉。

他摇了摇头，目光黏着客厅里那几扇宽大干净的玻璃，映在眼帘的却仿佛还是Kirkland的凌晨两点三十八分。

 

 

Eduardo开始急躁、崩溃、精神错乱。Mark再也不敢放他出去散步——而且说真的，Eduardo现在已经慢慢失去了自己行走的能力。

Mark痛恨看到Eduardo醒着的样子：Eduardo没办法说出一句完整的话，当他说不出来的时候，就开始尖叫、打滚、张嘴撕咬一切嘴边的东西。Mark曾经把Eduardo鲜血淋淋的右手从他嘴里拯救出来。医生过来包扎的时候，Eduardo疼到眼泪直流，嘴里却发着哈哈的笑声，还故作鬼脸地展示给Mark看好像绷带上有世界上最好看的颜色。

但Mark对“Eduardo醒不过来”这件事有深刻的恐惧，他每晚至少清醒三次，每次都要小心翼翼地去触摸Eduardo的身体再把手放在Eduardo的鼻侧，确定了Eduardo温暖的提问和平稳的呼吸之后才能安心睡去。每天早上，他也一定要等Eduardo睁开眼睛吃了药才放心地去公司看一眼。

 

 

Eduardo忘记了Mark。

在浴室里，Mark帮他脱掉衣服擦身体的时候，他用力将Mark推到一边。

Mark踉跄着站稳，Eduardo尖叫，双手乱挥打到水龙头。

冷水劈头盖脸地朝他们浇过来，Mark被淋了个通透。不过他的心已经冷得对外界失去了感知。

Eduardo嘶吼着你是谁，还有滚开别碰我。

 

 

那天深夜，Mark被重压惊醒，Eduardo正趴在他身上哭。

他拉开床头灯，Eduardo仿佛惧怕这突如其来的光明，翻身将背部对着Mark，Mark把他掰回来，Eduardo将脸埋进了他的睡衣里。

“Mark。”他嘶哑地说，“我想要Mark。”

“我在这里，Wardo，我在这里。”

“我想要回家。”

Mark不知如何应答，哪里才是Eduardo的家？圣保罗、迈阿密、还是新加坡？

“我想要回家，Mark，Mark在等着我。”

“你就在家里呢，Wardo，这里就是你家。”

Eduardo抬头用最可怜的目光盯着Mark看，又痛苦地捂住了脸。

“我不想这样，这不是我，我不想这样。”

“我想要Mark。”

Mark把他搂进怀里，一夜无眠。

 

 

Mark看着Eduardo把药片送进嘴里，手机突然响起来，于是他随手把药瓶搁在床头柜上，去门外接了电话。

等他回来发现Eduardo一动不动地平躺着，双手交叠放在腹部，浓长的金棕色睫毛在眼部周围打上好看的阴影，面容安祥得仿佛梦境甜美、岁月安好。

空空的药瓶“咕噜噜”一直滚到他脚边。

Mark深吸一口气，走到床边跪下，嘴唇颤抖着贴上Eduardo的额头，那里依然一片温暖。

 

 

几个小时之后他从办公室接到护工的电话，听着惊慌失措的声音，一言不发地合上了电脑。

这是一件很大的事情，Mark并不意外自己会接到警方的来电，他找到律师，专业人士严肃但不失自信地告诉他，这只是一起意外的误服事件。

有生以来第一次，Mark没有反驳也没有讽刺，他在警察局枯坐着，把所有要张嘴的工作全部交给律师。

从警察局里出来，他拒绝了助理载他回公司的提议，把手插到帽衫口袋里，孤独地沉默地朝某个方向走去。

 

 

那是一片墓园，有潮湿的土地和高大的松柏。有些墓碑华丽宏伟，有些却只是一块石头。

那里埋葬着互联网传奇Facebook的两位创始人，死亡曾把他们分隔了40年，但他们最终重聚。

 

END


End file.
